


Trying To Impress Me?

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: This is where Harry saw him for the first time, the man was with a tiny blonde woman, his mom hoped Harry. The man seemed to be a few inches smaller than Harry from what he could see and he had fluffy brown hair Harry could kill to run his fingers through it. He was wearing jeans, oh boy could he wear jeans, Harry thought, and a simple black jacket over a t-shirt.The man was standing in front of Harry's favourite painting, Flowers in a White Stone Vase and maybe that's why Harry walked up to him.“This one is my favourite,” he said. The man startled and he turned around, a hand on his heart.“Sorry, I did not meant to scare you,” apologized Harry.





	Trying To Impress Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for: Art hoe Harry trying to impress the cute boy at the gallery. 
> 
> I spent a lot of time Googling stuff because I know NOTHING about art. I also have no idea if the National Gallery in London have a gift shop on location or if you can just buy these things online. If they do yay, if they don’t have one, well now they do for the sake of this fic. 
> 
> I really hope you will like it!

Harry always loved arts. He remembers when he was younger, every Sunday his mom would take him and Gemma to a new exhibit. As he got older he decided to study to become a curator but for now he was working at the gift shop of the National Gallery in London. It was a lot less glamorous but he could see all the exhibit he wanted. In his free time he liked to go on the second level and spend time in the room 17a, the one with all the flowers painting, there was something calming about this room. 

This is where Harry saw him for the first time, the man was with a tiny blonde woman, his mom hoped Harry. The man seemed to be a few inches smaller than Harry from what he could see and he had fluffy brown hair Harry could kill to run his fingers through it. He was wearing jeans, oh boy could he wear jeans, Harry thought, and a simple black jacket over a t-shirt.

The man was standing in front of Harry's favourite painting, Flowers in a White Stone Vase and maybe that's why Harry walked up to him.

“This one is my favourite,” he said. The man startled and he turned around, a hand on his heart. 

“Sorry, I did not meant to scare you,” apologized Harry.

“It's okay, you just surprised me a little,” the man laughed. 

“I'm Harry,” Harry said as he extended his hand for the other man to shake.

“Niall,” the man replied as he shook Harry's hand. Niall's hand was warm against his and Harry briefly thought he wouldn't mind feel it all over his body. He'd been single for too long. 

“Why is it your favourite?” Niall asked and Harry smiled widely. There was nothing he liked more than talking about painting he loved.

“I think De Bray masterfully balanced the height of the columbines and peony with the trailing morning glories. Also, the red and white petals contrasts dramatically with the dark in the background. And look at this cute little bumblebee hiding on the left of the vase,” said Harry as he pointed at the painting. 

Niall nodded and smiled at Harry when the tiny woman Harry had seen with Niall earlier walked closer to them. 

“Niall, I’m gonna go check another room,” she said.

“I'm coming ma,” replied Niall, “it was nice meeting you Harry.”

Harry watched him leave the room with his mom and sighed. He looked at his watch and noticed his lunch break was almost over, he better started walking back toward the gift shop if he didn't want to be late.

*

The day was long and boring, not too many people stopped by the gift shop and Harry was about two minutes from falling asleep on the counter when someone walked in. Harry straightened up and plastered a fake smile on his face that turned genuine when he noticed his customer was Niall. Harry had thought he would probably never see him again when he had left the room earlier. 

Niall had obviously not noticed him and Harry walked right behind him and Niall still hadn't noticed his presence.

“Can I help you with something, sir?” Harry asked with his most professional voice. As expected it startled Niall and Harry chuckled when Niall turned around, a hand on his heart again. He looked surprised when he recognized Harry.

“I'm sorry, it was too tempting. I hope you can forgive me,” said Harry, giving Niall his most charming smile. Niall rolled his eyes and smiled back.

“What are you doing here?”

“I work here, so can I help you with something?”

“Maybe? Mother’s day is coming up and I am searching for a gift.”

Harry smiled, he had the perfect gift idea. 

“Wait here.” Harry turned around and sauntered to the other side if the gift shop toward the back of the boutique. They had received new items he hadn't had time to expose yet. He found what he was searching and walked back to Niall delicately holding a scarf in his hands.

“Here, touch this,” said Harry, “ this is a pure silk scarf, the floral design is inspired by Ambrosius Bosschaert the Elder's A Still Life of Flowers in a Wan-Li Vase. Another favourite of mine,” explained Harry, “this is an extra-long scarf made from the finest silk and has a natural sheen to it. It’s so pretty. I think your mom would love it. Of course I don't know her taste but she seemed like a very elegant woman and this scarf if very elegant. Sorry I'm rambling, this tend to happen when I talk about art and also fashion, so imagine when both of my passion are mixed together.”

“I'll take it,” said Niall, “to be honest I know nothing about art and fashion so I trust you. Also it’s very impressive, the way you talk about art and remember all of these details.” 

“So it worked?” asked Harry.

“What?”

“You said my knowledge is impressive, so it worked?”

“You were trying to impress me?”

Harry blushed but nodded.

“Would you give me a tour of the gallery?”

“We have tour guide you know.”

“I know but I don't care about them, I wanna hear you talk about art.”

“I think it can be arranged.”


End file.
